This invention relates in general to lighting devices and more particularly to a light which is specially constructed for use underwater during fishing.
Fisherman have long been aware that fish are attracted to underwater lights. Minnows and other small fish are especially attracted to a submerged light, and larger fish are in turn attracted by the small fish. As a result, underwater lights can be effective in enhancing night fishing.
However, underwater light devices have not been widely used in the past, primarily because the types of lights that have been proposed are plagued by numerous problems. Floating lights such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,733 are not as successful in attracting fish as lights which are submerged well below the surface of the water. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,978 is rather awkward and cumbersome to use because it incorporates a minnow bucket in combination with a light bulb, and the bucket and light must be lowered together into the water. The underwater lights shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,005,908 and 3,502,861 are somewhat more practical but are nevertheless subject to water leakage and other problems.
The present invention is directed to an improved underwater fishing light and has, as its principal object, the provision of a light which is effectively sealed against water leakage. It is a particularly important feature of the invention that the electrical components are encased in a plastic shell which is impervious to water and has a cooperating sponge ring which seals against the neck of the light bulb.
Another object of the invention is to provide a submersible fishing light which is constructed and arranged to be used more easily and to function more effectively than the lights that have been proposed in the past. In this respect, the shell has a unique configuration which allows it to conveniently house the electrical socket, the sponge ring, and a lead weight which serves as ballast to sink the light. At the same time, the shell configuration is compact and gives the light an attractive appearance.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a submersible fishing light in which the electrical wiring is threaded through an elongated neck portion of the shell and through an eye which is formed in a stiff metal wire contained in the shell. This arrangement relieves the strain on the electrical wiring and allows the light to be suspended thereon in the water. Consequently, a separate rope or cable is not necessary for lowering the light into the water, and the simplicity of the device and its ease of use are increased accordingly.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a fishing light of the character described, a protective cage for the light bulb which is securely anchored to the shell so that it remains in place for protection of the bulb.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing light of the character described which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and which uses readily available components.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.